My feelings for you haven't changed
by bukibuki
Summary: This is a One-shot (AU for 4x09). It takes place during Elena and Damon's talk when she shows him the mistletoe. Elena does everything she can to prove him that her love for him is real but he still wants to let her go. Damon hears a conversation between her and Jeremy and everything can change after that. Damon gives in to Elena. Will they stay together? - DEX posted in part 2!
1. Part 1

_**So, I'm writing this since TVD is in hiatus. This is an AU of episode 4x09. I liked the episode but I decide to write this story since we didn't get any DE action for the last episode before it stops.**_

_**This takes place during/after Damon and Elena's talk after she shows him the mistletoe. I cut part of the scene and wrote it on my own. I hope you like it.**_

**PART 1**

"Hey, check this out," Jeremy showed Elena a mistletoe.

Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie were sitting on the floor of the living room of the Gilbert's lake house. They were looking through their Christmas stuff.

"Jenna used this to make out with Logan Fell," Elena said smiling. A happy smile.

Elena then looked outside. Damon was sitting there, just watching the teenagers having fun with the Christmas decoration. Elena smiled at him, and Damon smiled back at her. She shook her hand, telling him to go inside with them. Damon smiled but didn't move at all, he just looked down at his hands, not wanting to be a part of that.

Elena took the mistletoe from the box and stood up, going outside with something in mind. She knew Damon had listened to what she had said a few seconds ago about Jenna making out with Logan.

"With all the drama, you're missing the actual fun part," Elena said to Damon.

Elena showed him she was holding the mistletoe and put it up their heads so she could get at least one kiss from him. But he was being strict with the fact that she was sired and he didn't want to take advantage of her.

Damon looked up at the hanging mistletoe and then looked down again.

"Elena, we can't," Damon said. "I can't,"

"Damon, you can't keep telling me that this isn't real," Elena said. "I know how I feel and you feel that too so why don't you stop fighting it?"

Damon started looking at how Jeremy and Bonnie were having fun inside of the house.

"It's good to see you like that," Damon said and Elena turned back to look at them. "All normal with your brother," He said. "I want that again for you,"

"Damon, nothing you say will make me change my mind," Elena giggled with the words she had just said.

Elena knew that she was sired to him but for her, that didn't change anything. Her feelings for Damon were still there. Damon might not believe that because of the whole sire bond thing but she knew it was real. Deep down, he knew it too but it wasn't showing yet.

"You need to go back, Elena," Damon said. "We can't be together,"

"Why? Because Caroline hates you? Because your brother hates the fact that he lost me for you? Because of this stupid sire bond?" Elena asked.

Elena tried to take his hand, planning to caress it so he would calm down and listen to her, but he pushed it to the back of his body.

"This isn't right,"

"What, Damon? The fact that I want to be with you? Why is it wrong?" She asked, she knew she would end up crying sooner or later in that conversation. "Tell me, Damon,"

"You're sired to me, Elena,"

"Tyler said it doesn't affect the way I feel!"

"Yeah, but I've known a woman that was sired to me back in 1942... The only way to break it is to let it go,"

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"No, but she had a crush on me,"

"If you know she had a crush on you, why can't I?"

"This is different, Elena!" Damon said. "I've been in love with you since I started knowing you better. I knew you were nothing like Katherine... You're sweet, friendly and you would die before you let anything happen to your family. Because of vampires your life was turned upside down but you still dated one." Damon said. "Stefan may have lied to you a lot, and he is probably still lying but you and me, Elena? This is wrong..."

"Why is it wrong?"

"You being sired means that you want to make me happy,"

"Damon," Elena tried to say. "We all know I'll do what you tell me, right?" He nodded. "Then why didn't I go back running to Stefan when you told me to do so after I was about to kill myself on the Wickery Bridge?" Elena asked and he stopped to think about that. "Damon, maybe I still have some feelings for Stefan, well, yeah, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you," She smiled. "You were always there for me when I needed you. You watched me date your brother. You heard me and him together... I hated you. I did. But then, things changed... I realized how much I cared about you. I couldn't live without you. You were always saving me," Elena said. "I stepped on you a hundred times, saying all those things about being with Stefan forever and you still stayed there. You knew you had no chances of having me but you still did everything you could to take me home alive," She said. "There are things that we don't agree with but relationships are like this. It isn't about being happy all the time. This is our time, as you said."

"I don't want this life for you, Elena," Damon said. "You've turned into a vampire and you got sired to me... If you were still human nothing of this would have happened,"

"So you regret?" Elena asked and a tear fell from her eye. "You regret sleeping with me that night? Then again in the morning? Do you regret that one secret selfish day we had?"

"No, Elena! I don't. Because I've waited 145 years for someone who didn't give a shit about me. I've always thought I would have Katherine but she made it clear that she wanted Stefan. It was hard to me because I lost her for my own brother..." He said. "Then, I fall in love with you, my brother's girl. I don't understand that really... Every girl seems to prefer Stefan,"

"You don't show people the Damon you really are," Elena smiled. "You know exactly why Caroline hates you. Bonnie has hated you since she met you but now she is kind of rooting for us. I'm happy, Damon. She can see that. Stefan is mad that we broke up... But the thing is, he looks like the good guy,"

"And I'm the bad one,"

"Well, yeah, but if we get to know you better, we can see the good in you,"

"You saw it,"

"I did," Elena smiled. "I don't regret anything, Damon," She said. "I'm happy with you,"

"We don't know if this is real, Elena,"

"I know!" Elena raised her voice. "Why don't you believe me?"

"You're sired..."

"Stoping saying that,"

"We need to find a way to break it." Damon said. "Or even better, we need to find the cure so you can be human again,"

"Damon!" Elena yelled making him stop talking. "You are all looking for this cure but have you stopped for even a second to talk to me about that?" She asked. "What if I don't want the cure? What if I want to be a vampire?"

"You said yourself you didn't want,"

"I said I'm not really good at this vampire thing..." Elena said. "Yeah, I'm not used to it but I kind of enjoy it,"

"You can have the life you've always wanted, Elena," Damon said. "We need to give it back to you,"

"I don't want to be human, Damon..." Elena said. "I've lost my parents, my Aunt Jenna and even Alaric... Jeremy has suffered even more with Vicki and Anna," She said. "Being immortal will stop us from suffering,"

"But that brings consequences..."

"I don't care, Damon," Elena said. "I don't want to think about the future... I kept thinking about the future and I didn't enjoy the present time," She said. "I've always felt something for you. I just didn't want to admit it... I know what I want, Damon. I want to be with you. If you will believe it or not, this is your choice. But I know it's real," She said and turned back, walking into the living room.

"I'm just gonna go to my bedroom," Elena said looking at Jeremy and Bonnie who were on the floor, still looking at the Christmas decoration. "I already knew I'm not good at this vampire thing but apparently I'm not really good at being a girlfriend either," She said and left to her room.

Elena walked into her room and looked around it. It was the exact way she had left it when she came with Stefan, a long time ago. As she had told Damon, that trip was barely a memory. It was her time with Damon and she needed to find a way to prove him her feelings for him were real.

She laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling and started thinking. Elena then heard the door opening and her eyes were filled with hope thinking it was Damon but then Jeremy came in.

"Don't worry," Jeremy laughed when Elena sat on the bed, away from him. "Bonnie has all the stakes,"

"Hey Jer,"

"I just want to talk to you,"

"Sit," Elena pointed to the bed.

Jeremy sat in front of his sister and looked at her.

"Look, you know I'm not really a fan of Damon but if you're happy, then I'm okay with you being with him," Jeremy said getting a smile from her. "Lena, we don't have mom and dad anymore. They would never allow you to date vampires and if they were still alive, you'd not have met Stefan and Damon... But you did meet them. They changed our lives completely and we lost everyone we loved. It just you and me now. We are the only Gilbert's left, Elena." Jeremy said. "I want my sister... I need you. And I didn't realize something until now but I do now. You and Damon are a lot like each other than we've thought. You are brave, Elena, courageous... Nothing can stop you or change your mind. You're like him. That time in Denver, I knew you two had a connection between you two. I disapproved that but Rose told me some things that made me realize I was wrong about him," Jeremy said smiling. "He saved you so many times. My sister would be long gone by now if it wasn't for him..."

"You heard the way he talked to me, Jeremy," Elena said sad. "He doesn't want me like this. I know Stefan doesn't like me as a vampire but I thought Damon was different. He did so many things to me and he told me he loved me many times! Now that I know my choice, no one believes me... They keep saying it's the sire bond. I know it isn't," Elena said not knowing Damon was listening all their conversation from the hallway. "I've had feelings for him since I was human," Damon smiled thinking about the witch had told him (i) A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him as a human (i). "It's not a vampire thing... Human Elena had feelings for him,"

"You chose Stefan," Jeremy said.

"I know I did. And that was wrong... Now that I choose Damon, he doesn't want me,"

"Give him time," Jeremy smiled. "He is being nice for not trying anything with you, Elena. We all know he loves you... You slept with him and he could easily get you to sleep with him again but he is not doing that. He finally has the chance to have you and he is not taking the chance. He wants you to be sure. Damon wants it to be because you like him, not because you're sired."

"I think I'm just gonna go back to Mystic Falls..." Elena said. "If that's what he wants,"

"I'm gonna go back downstairs... I just wanted to tell you that,"

"Thanks, Jer," Elena smiled as he left the room.

"Is there any room where I can spend the night or should I stay up checking if someone is about to die?" Damon rolled his eyes as he entered Elena's room.

"I know you heard my talk with Jeremy,"

"I'm still with my choice, Elena," Damon said. "I'm not gonna do anything with you until I know what is real,"

"Shut up, Damon!" Elena said getting angry. "I want to be with you. I want to hold you against my body, I want to sleep with you and I want to be with you because that's making me happy. You make me happy. If you don't want to see that, then don't. If you want me to go back to Mystic Falls then tell me to do it. I'm sired anyway, aren't I?"

"Elena..."

"I'm tired, Damon! I don't know what to do anymore to convince you that my feelings for you are real,"

Damon walked a step closer from Elena and her eyes went from his blue eyes to his soft lips. They were really close to each other and they both wanted that so bad. Two nights before, they were making love and one night before, they were looking at each other following the no sex rule. Damon had come up with this rule wanting to be a gentleman.

Elena knew Damon was finally giving in and she couldn't miss that opportunity. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. For her surprise, Damon didn't break the kiss. Damon deepened the kiss, making sure their tongues were playing in a perfect sync. Elena took her hands to his hair and messed it all while Damon walked them to the bed. Elena fell with his back against the mattress and Damon was on her top. They wanted that so much it was getting harder to fight against it.

_**Well, I've never write with the TVD plot before but I kinda enjoyed writing this. This isn't big, yeah, but it's because I'm doing two parts of this one shot. The next one will have the smut.**_

_**Please, it's really important for me to know what you guys think about it, so please REVIEW! I beg you! Haha. I need to know what I'm doing good and bad, okay? Review! Love you all!**_


	2. Part 2

_**Thank you for all the reviews on last chapter. I'm so happy I got them! It means a lot to me… I tried to do a romantic DEx but I don't really know if it's good so it's up to you to tell me!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Part 2**

Damon began to slowly remove her clothes. He took off her sweater and threw it on the floor, revealing her black lacy bra. He looked at her smirking, he knew she had plans for the night, otherwise she wouldn't be wearing that kind of underclothes. Elena, who had her hand on his neck, smiled softly at him. Damon kissed her lips and she kissed him back.

Elena broke the kiss when turning them on bed. She removed his shirt by ripping all the buttons of it. Damon looked at her, not so surprised, and laughed.

"Again?" He asked. "This is the third one you rip off," Elena laughed and kissed his chest.

Elena removed her jeans and then his. They were just in their underclothes and the make out was getting even better. Damon was on her top again, and he was caressing her curves while kissing her. He didn't want to rush anything. Elena closed her eyes and moaned, enjoying his soft touch. Breaking the kiss, Damon started to place kisses down her neck and he had something in mind. He didn't know if Elena would like it but he had to try. Asking her would be a really turn off for both of them. As Elena began to massage his back with her nails, he showed her his vampire face and as he pushed himself against her, pressing his already hard member, still in his underwear, against her, he bit her neck. Elena moaned when his teeth craved on her skin but then she enjoyed his bite. He was sucking her blood and she could feel it. He was pushing himself against her while biting her and that felt amazing.

Damon looked at her, his face now back to normal, but his mouth was covered with blood. Elena smiled, feeling her bite healing and pulled him down to her lips. Kissing him and sharing the blood he had on his mouth. As a human, that would be gross but they were vampires, sharing blood was kind of personal, as her hot man had already said. That was just making everything better for both of them.

Elena got on his top, and when Damon thought she was going to bite him as he had done with her, she placed a kiss on his neck. She then went down on him, pressing soft kisses all over his body, until she got to his feet. She then went back to her mouth, passing her hands on his legs and kissed him on the lips. He was really enjoying the way she was treating him.

Elena used her nails to scratch his neck and the blood started falling on the sheets. A human would have died with that cut but a vampire healed fast. He smiled at her sassiness. Elena kissed his neck again, but this time, she looked at him with her vampire teeth showing and her eyes' vein exposed.

Damon thought Elena was extremely hot as a vampire. When he thought she was going to kiss his neck, she bit his left arm, almost on his shoulder. She then bit his chest, a little over his right nipple. The third bite was on his neck. The fourth, on the low part of his right arm. The fifth, on his left wrist and she then bit him three more times on his chest and belly. No sucking blood, just biting.

Elena looked at his body, already starting to heal, and smiled at what she had done to him. She had started softly, placing kisses all over him, the girl she was some time ago would do that. The innocent and naive girl. The girl who once loved Stefan. This Elena, this one was different. She was strong and determined. She knew her place and she knew to whom she truly belonged. Elena knew she was a vampire and she had to live as one for now on. Damon had thought her so many things about being a vampire that she was starting to like being one. She liked the way Damon lived that _life_. He showed her a way to feed on human blood and that worked out for her. She didn't have to hurt anyone and she could have a great diet. Stefan's way to live his vampire life wasn't her way. That was way beyond her. She belonged to Damon and she knew it. She just had to convince Damon that.

"That's my girl," Damon smiled at her.

Elena smiled back at him. She was happy with his words. _My girl_. She had already called her his girlfriend but his girl had a most powerful meaning. It meant she was his girl, not his brother's girl anymore. Damon was selfless, she knew that more than anyone knew, actually, she was probably the _only_ one who knew that.

They had had their first time on the night after the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and again in the morning. They had spent one selfish secret day together and then, they were forced to spend the night apart from each other. Elena had a terrible night, but that didn't make it any different from Damon's night. They missed each other and they were both scared of what was going to happen, now that they were aware of the sire bond.

Elena couldn't wait for Damon to come home, to her, but at the same time, she didn't want him to come back because she knew the selflessness in him would make him end up their relationship. She didn't want that. When they talked, she begged him not to do that, she told him how it felt real and he still called her _my brother's girl._ After two times, one secret day and one night missing each other, she still wasn't his. He just couldn't afford to think like that. It felt like she was too much for him. Something he could never get. But now, she was _his girl_.

Elena kissed him and felt his hand going up her back. He touched her bra and ripped it off her. She looked at him with her mouth open in shock. He laughed at her expression, which he thought it was really sweet.

"You ripped off my shirt..."

"That was by best one," Elena complained stubbornly.

"I will buy you another," He rolled his eyes smirking.

Elena sat on his belly and looked at him with passion in her eyes. She extended her arm to him so her wrist was close to his mouth. She nodded and he took it in his mouth, sucking her blood. Elena moaned in pleasure and took his arm, which was standing by the side of his body, and bit his wrist, sucking his blood as well. They were drinking from each other at the same time, and even though it made them get a little weaker, they were feeling a lot more turned on.

Damon turned them on bed with his vampire speed and stared at her under him. He then buried his face on her neck, biting it again. He was about to drink more from her when she turned them, with vampire speed as well, and craved her teeth on his neck. Damon felt he was going to explode with such a woman. He had had many girls already but Elena was an exception.

When they kissed each other's lips, they tasted both of their bloods, mixed together, making them want each other even more. For that night, they had forgotten all the problems they had and it felt like they were the only two people in Earth.

Damon giggled out of sudden and Elena looked at him laughed, wanting to know what was funny.

"I'm just glad there are no other vampires here... I don't think they would like to hear us,"

"Oh Damon," Elena laughed at his joke.

Elena knew what he meant. She knew he was talking about Stefan and how he could be hearing them if they were in the Salvatore boarding house. However, she decided to ignore him and just keep going.

Damon was on her top, kissing her belly. He touched the sides of her panties, and sweetly pulled them down. She was now completely naked. He had her again. He was happy. Elena smiled and Damon kept kissing her. Her eyes were closed so she was just feeling him. She let out a scream of pleasure when he bit the upper part of her inner thigh, a few inches away from her womanhood.

"Damon," Elena moaned.

Damon smiled and kissed his girl while his hand was caressing her pussy. Elena was moving her hips against his hand, trying to get him to work on her more but the kiss was getting heavier and he was getting lost while doing so many things at once. Elena was now on his top and she removed his underwear, staring at his blue eyes. Damon was excited and he couldn't wait to have her.

No foreplay was really needed. The blood sharing was already enough for them. They were vampires, that had a different but powerful meaning in bed. Damon gently positioned himself on her top, making sure he was going to enter her softly. He knew she would feel no pain and that she wasn't a sensible human being. She was a vampire. She could take anything. He had already tasted that. The two times they were together, she made sure to show him how great she was in bed.

"At least Stefan taught you well," Damon joked, kind of ruining the moment.

"What?" Elena asked laughing.

Just a soft talk between those two.

"I know he was your first, Elena," Damon explained. "No one needed to inform me he took your virginity... I'm just saying he taught you well because you're awesome in bed," He whispered in her ear, making her entire body shiver with his breath.

"You're a lot better in bed, Damon," Elena smiled.

"I know," He said rolling his eyes and she just pulled him into a kiss.

Damon entered her slowly, the way he had learned she loved. They kept kissing while he slowly began to move inside of her. He started by pushing his entire member in her and then moved in and out of her. The speed was perfect for both Damon and Elena. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were going up and down the curves of her body. The kiss was passionate and tender. Damon thought he was dreaming. The love of his life was there, making love to him, and she wanted that too. He hadn't forced her or anything. Actually, she had been the one to take them to that. That was good for both of them.

"Elena..." Damon moaned against his lips.

"I'm yours," She smiled.

Elena was on top of him, sitting on his member, whilst she had on leg on each side of his body. Damon got his back out of the mattress, sitting on the bed with Elena still on him, and kissed her. Elena caressed his cheek and his hair while they kissed.

After a couple of hours, Damon got out of the bed, handing Elena her panties. He made a move to take her suitcase, planning on getting her pajamas, but she cleared her throat and when he looked at him, she was wearing his shirt and her panties.

"You look beautiful," He walked to her.

Elena was standing up so he put his arms on her low back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other with a smile on their faces. He dressed on his underwear and when he noticed, she was staring out of the window. He hugged her from behind, wrapping her arms around her body, meeting his hands in front of her belly. Damon placed a kiss on her shoulder and she smiled. She felt good in his arms. That was perfect to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he then kissed the top of her head.

"I love here," Elena whispered. "It brings me memories of my family but it makes me happy to be here..."

"You can have your own family and this can be your place, Elena," Damon said feeling Elena caress his hands. "You can grow old with a husband and this can be a place for you to be with your children and grandchildren..." He said. "You and Jeremy don't need to be the only Gilbert's,"

"Jeremy will have a family..." Elena said. "I'm dead now. I won't have kids,"

"There is a way out of it,"

"No, Damon," Elena said looking at him. "There is the way, but I'm not taking it. I'm going to live as a vampire..."

"You're not like this, Elena,"

"What? So you don't like me like this?"

"What do you think?" Damon asked. "Do you really think I'd risk my life for you if I didn't like you? Come on, Elena," He giggled. "You know the answer,"

"So why are you so willing to find the cure for me, Damon? Sometimes I think you want this cure more than Stefan, or even Klaus, want it. It makes me think that you only love me as a human," She said a little sad. "I realized Stefan couldn't love me as a vampire but you... I thought you loved me like this,"

"I do," He whispered.

"So why do you want so bad to turn me back into a human? So I can die? Why do you want someone you love to die?"

"I don't care if you're going to die, Elena," His words made her world fall apart. "You being human means you can have the life you've always wanted..." Damon said and she started feeling better. "You can grow old and have kids!"

"This is the life Elena from before the car accident wanted. When I still had my mom and my dad and when my best friend wasn't a vampire or a witch, my brother wasn't a vampire hunter, I wasn't adopted, my Aunt wasn't killed by a vampire, my history teacher wasn't obsessed with killing vampires and the one who was boyfriend wasn't a vampire... But now, everything has changed and I've changed. I'm different and what I want for my life is not the same thing anymore,"

"Elena, I've never wanted to become a vampire... Just like you didn't. But things happened and we were forced to change," Damon said caressing her hair. "I lived in 1864, when people got married earlier and had their kids. I was supposed to have that life... But instead, I died for a woman that didn't even care about me. My life was taken from me and I couldn't have it anymore. I would never grow old and have a family. I could have a wife but that isn't what I wanted for family. I wanted kids. I know this doesn't sound like me but 1864 Damon wanted that. Just like 2009 Elena wanted it," Elena laughed at the huge difference between the years. "I have the chance to give you the life you wanted... I don't like the way this dream was taken away from you," He said. "You are supposed to grow up and be a mother, Elena,"

"Would you take it?" Elena asked and he looked at her confused. "Would you take the cure with me? We would both be humans... I want it as long as I'm with you. Would you take it?"

_**I know I'm mean to end like this but I thought it would be cool haha. Well, I don't plan on writing a third part, mostly because I don't really know what to write next.**_

_**However, IF you want me to continue, and write a third part, all you have to do is review and tell me what you want to see between Delena. :)**_

_**I want to thank you all again for the amazing reviews. I just ask for you to keep giving me your feedback because they let me know how I'm writing. REVIEW!**_


	3. Epilogue

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to post it but here it goes! A fresh new chapter! The last one of this short story. I hope you like it. :)_**

**Epilogue**

"Bella, be careful!" The brunette girl heard Damon yelling.

Isabella looked back and saw her father walking out of the boarding house. Damon was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with messed up hair. The four year old girl was running through the yard in front of the boarding house. She looked at her father and smiled. He could see the same smile Elena had on the girl's lips. Little Isabella, named after her grandmother, looked at him with her brown doe eyes.

_"Damon, she is already one week old and we still call her baby girl," Elena complained walking into the living room of the boarding house. "I was thinking about her name and I wanted her to be named after someone we loved. This whole supernatural thing in this city made us lose all our loved ones..." She said pure. "I've thought about one person she could be named after..." Elena said waiting for Damon to ask who it was._

_"Elena, you can't leave her with me," Damon said putting their girl in Elena's arms._

_"Damon, what's wrong?"_

_"Elena, I'm not the kind of man who is supposed to be a father..."_

_"Damon!" Elena said. "Are you saying you don't want her anymore?"_

_"Lena..."_

_"Stop Damon!" Elena raised her voice. "I remember when we were at the Lake House during Christmas, helping Jeremy not to kill us!" She said. "I remember when you made my mind until I finally decided to take the cure..." Elena said. "I didn't want to take it, Damon. I did that for you!"_

_"I know what you did, Elena,"_

_"You spent three years looking for this cure, Damon! When you found it, you told me many things and I took it. We took it!" She said. "Together," Elena said. "You don't want her? Fine, Damon, go find your little brother or your loved Katherine... Maybe one of them will give you their blood so you can go back to be what you loved to be," Elena turned back and walked to the second floor holding her daughter._

_Elena walked into their bedroom and placed the baby girl on the big bed. She was quiet but she moved her tiny arms as if she was saying she wanted someone to take her in their arms._

_"What are you doing?" Damon walked into the bedroom and raised his eyebrow confused._

_There was a suitcase next to the bed and Elena was throwing all of her clothes and all of the baby clothes inside of it._

_"I'm not the kind of man who is supposed to be a father," Elena said sarcastically. "I didn't want to take the cure," She said just like him. "Yeah, okay, I'm not gonna force you to have a family. Maybe Jeremy will take me back," _

_"You're not going anywhere," Damon stepped forward in a way Elena wouldn't be able to reach their baby._

_"I don't care what you think, Damon," Elena said._

_Damon started putting the clothes from the suitcase back into the closet and when he turned his back to Elena, she took their baby girl and went downstairs. _

_"Lena?" Damon said noticing the two girls weren't there anymore._

_"Klaus..." Elena said in a whisper when she opened the front door with her daughter in her arms._

_"He can't come in," Elena heard Damon's voice behind her._

_"I want the girl," Klaus said. "You give me her and I'll be gone forever... You'll never hear of me again."_

_"You talk as if you were asking for a candy," Damon said positioned himself in front of Elena._

_"Look, Damon, you got Elena. That was what you wanted!" Klaus said mad, forcing himself into he house. "You give me the girl and when I get my next doppelgänger, you two will never be bothered anymore," He explained. "Come on, Damon, you know you've never wanted her!" He yelled. "You may have fooled Elena but no one is able to fool me. You don't want a kid. This isn't you, Damon."_

_"What?" Elena said about to cry._

_"Oh, the poor and innocent Elena," Klaus said ironically. "He got you pregnant by an accident, Elena. He doesn't want this girl!"_

_"Yeah, he doesn't," Elena said about to walk out of the house._

_"You're not giving one more step," Damon said._

_"Maybe he will treat her better than you do," Elena said looking at him._

_"No one is taking my daughter away from me!" Damon yelled, forgetting that yelling would only make the baby girl cry._

"I am being careful, daddy!" Bella yelled.

Ten years had gone by and Damon and Elena had been together since then. At first, they had had many problems with their friends and family. Jeremy and Bonnie accepted well but Caroline and Stefan took a while to accept that they were together. Stefan didn't want to accept the fact that he had lost Elena to his own brother and Caroline couldn't believe Elena had chosen Damon over Stefan.

The couple hadn't seen Stefan for years now though. He had gone away with Katherine and they hadn't heard of him since then. He was mad Damon had taken the cure together with Elena and he realized he would never have her again. He was mad and angry and for years, he got into fights with his brother. After they killed Klaus and all of the Originals were gone, they could all start new lives.

Caroline still wasn't Damon's biggest fan but she was nice with him because of Elena. Living with Tyler made her had finally realized how much those two loved each other. Stefan had never seen his nephew and niece though. He knew about their existence but he never bothered to show up to at least see them.

_Elena was sitting on the couch with her head on Damon's lap when they heard the doorbell ring. Elena got up and walked towards the door. When she opened it she saw Caroline kissing Tyler before she quickly pulled away. _

_"Sorry, normally it takes you a while to answer the door," She apologized with an embarrassed smile on her face._

_"So, have you heard anything from Stefan lately?" Caroline asked walking into the Salvatore boarding house._

_"Hmm, yeah, a few weeks ago he called to inform us he and Katherine had just landed in Paris. I never pegged Katherine as the romantic type but I guess Stefan brings it out of her." Elena answered. "I'm glad they are gone. I don't want Katherine anywhere near_ _my kids," She said serious._

"You should come inside," Damon crossed his arms and watched Bella as she collected some yellow flowers to put it on her straight brown hair.

"I'm great here," Bella said.

"Let her play," Elena showed up by his side with their son in her arms.

"I keep forgetting Mystic Falls is a safe place to leave now," Damon smirked without taking his eyes away from his girl.

"No Klaus, no Katherine... Everything is great," Elena smiled.

"We still need to be careful," He said. "We can't invite anyone in,"

"I know, Damon, I've lived the worst years of Mystic Falls," Elena somewhat laughed.

_"I'm still mad at you," Elena walked into her bedroom and Damon was by their big bed._

_Their daughter was laid on a towel on the bed and Damon was changing her diaper. Something he had never done before. He did everything in the right away and made sure she was warm in her sleepers when he finished dressing his daughter. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and smiled at her._

_"Elena, I can explain,"_

_"Damon, if you don't want to be a father, say it at my face. Say it. I will take her and I will leave,"_

_"I want it," Damon said and Elena looked at him surprised. "I'm just scared..."_

_"You, Damon Salvatore? Scared?" Elena couldn't help but laugh. "You're my bad ass!"_

_"Elena, what if I turn into the father mine was?"_

_"He was Giuseppe. You are Damon. Two different men."_

_"I didn't have much of a father. I don't even know how to be one!"_

_"That's why you need to be here for her. To show that you're nothing like your father,"_

_"I will try, for you," He rolled his eyes smirking. "I've been wondering... Which one of our loved ones do you want to name our daughter after?"_

_"Your mother..." Elena answered with a smile._

"Come here, Ric," Bella extended her arm to the two year old boy.

"My boy is growing up so fast," Elena complained putting her arm around Damon.

"We can always have another one," He said flirting. "It's not like we can't procreate anymore..."

They looked at the little boy following his big sister. He was wearing jeans, black shoes and a black v-neck t-shirt. His hair was black and all messed, with a little part falling down his forehead. The blue eyes from his father followed every move Bella did and he wanted to do everything she did.

"Why do you dress him like that?" Damon asked. "I don't dress Bella like you..."

"I do that because I can imagine how you looked like as a kid... Running through your family's house. Having nothing to worry about," Elena explained.

"My life wasn't that good, Elena,"

"You have a new one, now," She smiled. "And this one will have an end. So live it well,"

Damon looked at his wife. They had never really cared about marriage so they had only officiated it one year after their daughter was born. Elena and Damon had been living a happy and peaceful life. The vampires were still in their lives but nothing to worry about since they were only Caroline and Tyler. Damon then placed his hand on Elena's belly, above the fabric of her blouse. Elena smiled at him. They didn't know if there was someone in there but if there was, it would be just another little one ready to enter into that happy family.

Damon and Elena could now grow old together, sit on the porch with their kids and grandkids around them. They knew they could always turn back into vampires and live together forever but they wanted to grow old. They knew they would die one day but it would be together. They could have the family both of them always wanted and be happy with their kids.

Isabella and Alaric were everything to Damon and Elena and they didn't have more kids planned but if they ever have another one, it will be loved and live in a new Mystic Falls.

**_That's the end guys! I hope you liked it! A huge thank you to StarfishOnTheBeach for telling me how to add the other ships into the story. One of the flashbacks is for you - as you've probably noticed!_**

**_When I sent a PM to some people, talking about this part, one of you asked me to keep them as vampires and adopt a kid. I loves the idea but I wanted to make both of them human here. I'm thinking about writing a short DE story about them adopting a kid. What do you think? :)_**

**_Review it please! The reviews are really important to me! _**


End file.
